The Legend Of Riley Poole
by Lollipop456
Summary: Ben, Abigail, and Riley set out to discover the truth behind the fact of King Arthur's illegmiate son. Was he real? Did he kill his father? Is Riley truly related to the greatest king that England ever had? RileyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Riley Poole woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, his eyes were tired and weary after lack of sleep from yesterday night. He found his glasses and put them on, he turned on his high tech computers and logged in; he quickly grabbed the phone as he slipped on his shirt.

"Talk to me." Riley announced

"Riley? Where are you?" Ben Gates voice came from the other side of the line

"Last time I checked, at my apartment. What's going on?" Riley asked

"Come to my place, we have another mystery on our hands..." Ben ordered

"I'm not liking the sound of your voice..." Riley said in an unsure voice

"This one kind of involves you, personally." Ben said nervously

"How so?" Riley asked

"You just may be related to the greatest king who ever lived. You may also be the key to find out about his son." Ben explained

"Oooh, I'm liking this. Charles? Henry? Edward?" Riley asked

"Arthur." Ben replied


	2. Behold Her

Abigail and Ben waited anxiously at their manor, Abigail looked at her watch for the twelfth time as Ben paced the floor.

"I can't believe he is late for THIS mission of all things." Abigail said annoyingly

"Don't worry, he'll be here." Ben assured

At that second, Riley showed up in his pajama bottoms, his shoes on but unlaced, and his shirt old and torn. Abigail laughed out loud as Ben rub his eyes distressingly.

"I'm here!" Riley announced with a smile.

"You're here all right but what is with your clothes?" Ben asked with a laugh

"Well maybe if you wanted to tell me I was related to King Arthur at a more convient time maybe I wouldn't be here in my PJ's." Riley remarked

"We said you MIGHT be related to Arthur, Riley. We don't know for a guarnteed fact if you are, and-"

"And even if you aren't, we still need your help to find Arthur's tomb as well as Guinevere's." Abigail interrupted her new husband

"Great, still a lapdog." Riley said in a sarcastic voice

"Well, we figured you may need assistance so we brought in a partner." Ben said with a sly grin

"Wait, what the hell makes you think I need a partner?" Riley snapped

"Because, you aren't going to be behind the stands anymore, Mr.Poole." A British woman's voice suddenly said from behind him.

Riley turned around to see a woman wearing a faded yellow tanktop and ripped blue jeans, her hair was a dark red. She had hazel eyes and a plain face, with black frame glasses.

"You'll be up front during the action. After all, King Arthur may just be your great,great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great fourth cousin. You might want to see his face and I'll be there for...backup." The woman explained

"Riley, this is Tara Chase. She is a historian and geek just like you and she came here to help us get deeper into the secret." Ben introduced

"Hi, I'm-"

"Riley Poole. Mr.Gates has told me all about you, and I must say I am fascinated with your work in the category of technology. You are able to hack into any system, any man that could do so is both smart and stealth-like." Tara explained

Riley was dumbstruck and lovesick, Ben touched his shoulder and got close to his ear.

"Beauty is the eye of the beholder." Ben whispered


	3. Journey

The explorers hopped into Ben's car, through the rear view mirror; Ben and Abigail could see Riley trying to make conversation with Tara.

"Tara?" Abigail questioned

"Yes cousin." Tara replied

"How are things in your house?" Abigail asked

"A bit boring, really. Mum and Dad are off doing research in Peru and Christopher is still shagging EVERY girl in Carlisle-"

"Who's Christopher?" Riley asked nervously

"My brother, older by two months." Tara remarked

Riley breathed a sigh of relief, Ben noticed this and let out a slight laugh. Abigail shot him a dirty look, Ben straightened up in a heartbeat.

"Anyway, they all send their love. Even though Christopher still hates you for embracing your German roots. " Tara remarked

"I have always been German, Tara. You can't hate me for that." Abigail argued

"I sure as hell can't." Tara mumbled

"Tara, be quiet." Abigail ordered

Tara was silent the rest of the ride, they all boarded a private jet to Somerset, England and arrived around supper. Tara, who had visited Somerset once, led the explorers up a hill and to a resting spot.

"Well we're in Somerset. Now we just got to get to Glastonbury." Ben explained

"On foot how long will it take?" Abigail asked Tara

"A day's worth probably, perhaps two days." Tara replied as she tied up her boots.

"Then we better not waste time here." Ben said as he rose from his spot and started to walk away

Riley didn't know if this journey was worth it, it could turn out he wasn't related to Arthur. But even if he wasn't, one good thing came out of this hopeless journey...Tara.


	4. Armor

The explorers followed Tara over the plains of Somerset, they finally came to the little town of Glastonbury and traveled to Glastonbury Abbey.

"Well, here we are!" Tara announced

"Isn't this normally a tourist attraction?" Riley asked

"It's closed for a holiday, everyone is working their pretty asses off." Tara remarked as she continued to lead the explorers

"Charming girl." Ben whispered to Abigail.

Tara and the explorers explored the ruins of the once glorious abbey, she finally stopped in front of two graves.

"Arthur is on the left, Guinevere on the right." Tara pointed out.

Ben laid down his knapsack and flipped open a pocket, emerging with his white rubber gloves.

"Can anyone find me a shovel?" Ben asked

"What are you going to do?" Tara asked

"I'm going to dig up their graves and see if there is ANY clues." Ben explained

"You cannot disturb a historic landmark, especially one as sacred as a grave." Tara argued

"Isn't this kind of illegal?" Riley said subconciously, Ben had heard him and shot him a look.

"I know, we should be talking." Riley apologized

"I think there is a shovel at the entrance of the abbey." Abigail said softly, she got up and walked away; Tara followed her

"Abby, this is completely unethical. You are helping your husband dig up two of the most greatest royals known to the history of Britain and Christianity!" Tara snapped

"I gave up ethics long ago, Tara. When I was sideroad abducted by Ben, my life has been completely about breaking rules." Abigail stated

"Then your Mum and Dad would be ashamed of you." Tara walked away

Abigail sighed and followed Tara, carrying the shovel behind her; she handed it over to Ben who immediately began digging up Arthur's grave. It took ten minutes before he finally dug deep enough to reach the corpse, it smelled completely nauseating according to Riley who had to turn away because he felt sick to his stomach; Tara found him hunched over behind a tree. His glasses removed and his skin a bad shade of green.

"You all right?" Tara asked

"Guess you found my weak spot." Riley joked, his cheeks went from green to red in a sudden second.

Tara smiled and took out her water bottle, she handed it over to Riley who took a few small sips. Tara touched his shoulder and massaged it, Riley seemingly corner-eyed her hand as it contionously rubbed his left shoulder.

"You seem to be a bit tense. Perhaps you need a short nap." Tara suggested

"I'm fine." Riley said nervously

"Guys, come quick!" Ben called

The two rushed over to the graves, Ben was holding something small and golden in his hand. Tara took it from him and examined it, she jumped for joy.

"This is part of Arthur's armor, a jewel of some sort." Tara stated

"Only one problem..." Ben began

"What's that?" Riley asked

"There is no armor." Ben finished


	5. Grave

"No armor, but a PIECE of armor. Grave robbery, anyone?" Riley said in a suspiscous voice

"Well if someone was going to rob the grave, you might as well take a famous corpse along for prize money." Ben said as a side remark

"Eyes have to be open to all possibilites." Abigail declared

"Including the possibility that Arthur may not have fought with armor in his final battle." Tara remarked

"Give me the jewel." Riley said to Ben

Ben handed the jewel to Riley who examined it closely, he ran over to his knapsack and took out his laptop. Tara leaned over his shoulder as Riley tried to get a service for his computer, he really didn't seem to notice since he was too into his work.

"Find something of interest?" Ben asked

"It has a date inscripted, I'm trying to get some service and figure out what exactly happened." Riley briefly explained

"What's the date?" Tara asked

"1100 A.D." Riley stated as his service finally came up

"How did you get a web service out here in the middle of the country?" Abigail asked

"I hooked myself up with a wireless connection that I was able to make avaible for all geographical locations, including an English countryside." Riley explained

"Pure genius, Riley." Ben said as he put his arm around his good friend

"You really aren't helping on my part." Abigail said in a cold tone to Ben

"I was just complimenting his work, Abby." Ben argued

Abigail grabbed Ben by his arm and led him away from Tara and Riley, she let out a deep sigh.

"Don't set them up, Ben." Abigail warned

"Who said I was setting them up?" Ben asked

"Ben, you are sending her the wrong signals. You're constantly bragging about Riley, laughing at his jokes, having full confidence in him. You are leading her straight to Riley's arms!" Abigail snapped

"Maybe I think they look good together." Ben argued

"Tara has just broken off her engagement, she doesn't need another man...not now at least." Abigail remarked

"Sweetheart?" Ben asked

"What?" Abigail snapped again

"I think I want to find out about King Arthur's illegimate son at this second." Ben said as he walked away and returned to the couple

"Uh-oh." Riley suddenly said

"What's wrong?" Ben asked worryingly

"That jewel could've been from alot of things...but it wasn't from armor." Riley stated


	6. Locket

"So Arthur went into his final battle without armor?" Abigail asked Ben

"That would be apparent, unless..." Ben began

"Unless someone beat us to the punch and came and stole the armor from the grave." Tara finished

"Perfect." Riley said sarcastically

"Riley, do not give up. We should go to a pawn shop and to the original battlegrounds, we shoud find something there." Tara assured as she rose to her feet

"But where is the nearest pawnshop?" Abigail asked

"Guys, I don't think that's the greatest idea. I mean who would believe us if we go in there and say we are looking for King Arthur's armor because we dug up his grave and could not find anything." Riley remarked

"Then we head straight for the battlegrounds." Ben declared

"Where was the battle?" Riley asked

"Fort Camboglanna in Cumbria, it should only take till nightfall for us to reach it." Tara explained as she brushed the grass stains off her pants.

Something fell lose from Tara's neck, it seemed to be a locket of some sorts; Riley picked it up off the ground and offered it to Tara. Tara smiled and took the trinket from Riley, although she did have trouble fastening it.

"Dammit, I can't see why I'm doing." Tara grumbled

"Here, let me try." Riley offered, Tara nodded and handed the locket back to Riley.

"Now hold still." Riley ordered in a gentle voice

Tara moved her hair to reveal her near-bare back and neck, Riley straightened his throat and quickly fastened it around her neck. Tara turned around to face Riley, she smiled.

"Thanks." Tara said quietly, she walked away.


	7. Suicide Diving

Tara's prediction was right, they managed to reach the Roman fort by nightfall; they continued all the way through, until they came to a rotten corpse. Tara shrieked, Riley shushed her and they all continued on their way.

"It's only ruins." Abigail remarked

"But this is where Arthur died, search everywhere." Ben ordered

They all went in different directions, Tara was a great explorer but not use to seeing so many corpses; alot of people died that day, and the more corpses she saw the more the young woman felt the urge to vomit. She stumbled over a stone and fell to the ground, mumbling a colorful vocabulary under her breath. She suddenly saw something laying next to her, a cape made of royal silk.

"Guys, I found his cape!" Tara called out

The three came running over to Tara, she was still on the ground; trying to stand despite her scraped knees. Riley helped her off the ground, she smiled.

"You okay?" Riley asked

"I'm fine." Tara assured

"This is defintely his cape, only true Royals would wear this clothing material in battle or to special events such as cornations or possibly a visit to another country." Abigail stated

"This is where they found his corpse then." Ben added

"But still no armor." Riley noted

"So it's true...Arthur wanted to die." Tara said dissapointgly

"When one door closes, another one opens." Ben quoted

"How so?" Riley asked

"Well we know now that Arthur performed a suicide mission, now we just got to figure out why and how Mordred came to be." Ben explained

"There is this legend that the day Mordred was born that all the newborns of noble birth were drowned under Arthur's orders to send them away." Abigail remembered

"Anybody for scuba diving?" Ben asked the group


	8. Mystery Kiss

The explorers headed for the nearest seaside, luckily they had scuba gear just in case. Unforunately, there were only two suits left; there was a brief argument about who should dive into the water, they were all good swimmers but Riley and Tara were the better divers. So it was obvious they were the ones who had to dive, although Tara was not looking forward to see twelve dozen newborn corpses; but what had to be done NEEDED to be done. Ben and Abigail were left to set up the equipment as Tara and Riley got into their wet suits and readied there scuba gear, all four were very anxious.

"All right, you must swim down 20 feet and search every cavern or hole that you find down there. Including sunken ships and corral yards, there could be clues on each corpse...but the most important one is a mark, only the mark of a child that only royal blood would bare, if you find any clues of this mark then use your water-proof camera and snap a shot." Abigail explained

"Be careful." Ben warned

Riley and Tara finally finished dressing in their scuba gear and dived in, they swam at least 16 feet down when suddenly age old newborn corpses began to flood the underwater grounds. Tara began to panic when Riley wrapped his arms around her as they continued to swim deeper down. They reluctantly examined all the corpses, not finding any noble mark on any of them but they did find something interesting, a water tunnel. They swam inside and discovered that the interior was twice the size of the exterior, it was almost like a mini-room. They quickly climbed onto ground level and began to exam the cave, it was quite amazing just how warm and homey it was.

"Riley, come look at this." Tara called from the other side of the cave

Riley ran over to Tara who was holding a pendant in her hand, she handed it over to Riley for him to look at it.

"Riley, this is a royal pendant...only people of royal birth are allowed to wear it." Tara stated

"So a royal lived in this cave?" Riley asked to be sure

"Possibly, but I have no clue how they managed to survive. No sign of a crumb, and it is not very safe to drink sea water." Tara explained

"Maybe this royal didn't need water...maybe it needed milk." Riley remarked

"Are you suggesting that one of the infants was raised here without any way of surviving on it's own?" Tara asked

"It would explain those blankets I found and that doll." Riley briefly explained

"But a newborn child cannot care for itself, Riley! Someone would've had to help it." Tara said in an obvious voice

"Yeah, you're right. It's a stupid theory." Riley sighed as he sat down

"I have someone who could've helped..." Tara began

"Who?" Riley asked eagerly

"Morgause." Tara said simply

"Arthur's half sister, right?" Riley asked to be sure

"Yes, legend also says despite birthing a traitor and sleeping with brother, she was indeed maternal and a very fine swimmer." Tara stated

"But no lady would risk that for a kid, not unless it was..."

"Her kid." Tara finished

"She raised Mordred here didn't she?" Riley asked, Tara nodded.

"It's obvious when he was old enough, he returned to shore and was taken away for his safety. Morgause probably poisoned his mind against his father, and he thought of him as a traitor." Tara guessed

"How did you get so smart?" Riley asked as he stood to his feet

"Well, some say I got it from Abigail." Tara said shyly

"You know you just aren't smart, you're also pretty." Riley complemented

"Not many people think so." Tara said softly

Riley and Tara looked at each other for a moment, and then found themselves kissing. Tara pulled away for him and quickly grabbed her goggles and snorkel, she dived back into the water. Leaving Riley confused and upset. They were closer to finding the mystery, but Riley was too far from Tara.


	9. Riley

Riley and Tara made it to the surface, both of them were coughing violently as they tried to find their breath. Ben held out his hand after he saw Riley was holding onto something, Riley handed Ben the pendant that he and Tara had found. Ben gestured for Abigail to come examine the pendant with him, Tara and Riley began to change back into their clothes.

"We found it in a cavern, it seems as though that pendant belongs to Mordred. We believe that Morgause was able to care for him in a certain underwater area until he was able to care for himself." Tara explained.

"So now there is only one thing left to do, find out more about Mommy dearest." Ben stated as he placed the pendant in his coat pocket.

"Meaning our first location would be Edinburgh Castle, and since we are on the shores of Cumbria it should only take four to five hours." Tara declared.

"Unless we speed through the ocean and it should take only a couple of hours then." Ben suggested.

"Only problem, there is no boat." Riley added.

Ben turned Riley around to face a huge speedboat, his jaw was agape. Tara was just as surprised, they began heading towards the boat. Riley and Ben got in first, Tara began climbing over when Riley grabbed her by the arm to keep her balance. She flashed around to face Riley, she shrugged him off after finally getting into the boat. The trip lasted about three and a half hours, they arrived at the grounds of Edinburgh Castle. It seemed to be closed, Tara pointed out a huge sign at the door "CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE"

"Well, we won't be getting through the main doors." Tara stated.

"Riley, check for security." Ben ordered.

"Right-o." Riley said in a mocking British accent.

Riley went through his knapsack and took out his laptop, he began hacking into the main security field inside the castle walls. He finally got all eight cameras up on his screen, he pointed out where the lasers were.

"A couple at the foyer, a bit at the back. Other areas are basically trapped doors." Riley briefly explained.

"What about the upper floor?" Ben asked.

"Nothing...I guess they assumed nothing would get pass the main security." Riley shrugged his shoulders.

"So all we have to do is scale the walls and climb up to that window." Ben stated.

"Two things. We are not Spider-Man, and the windows are locked from the inside." Riley remarked.

Ben picked up a rock and aimed it at the window, he threw and shattered the glass window. Abigail, Tara and Riley all plugged their ears in fear that an alarm would be raised. Nothing...Only silence.

"So, who wants to risk jumping off a 10 foot wall?" Riley asked.

They all looked at Riley and smiled innocently, he rolled his eyes as Ben boosted him over the wall.

"Tara!" Riley whispered.

Ben boosted Tara over the wall, she jumped into Riley's arms. She straightened her throat, he quickly set her down.

"Abby, come on over." Riley whispered.

Ben boosted Abigail over the wall, Riley extended his hand. Abigail took it and slid off the wall. Ben ran off, he stopped at least 20 yards away from the wall and then ran at it at full speed. He sprinted over the wall, much to everyone's amazement.

"I've ALWAYS wanted to do that." Ben smiled.

"Okay, good you did it. Now, how are we going to get through the window?" Riley asked.

"Perhaps if we pile ontop of each other, Riley can go inside since he is-"

Tara was cut off when Riley suddenly let out a small yell of pain, they all turned to him as Riley clutched his leg. They all saw a huge black snake slither away, Riley fell back onto a stump.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, my leg just stings that's all." Riley nodded.

"Can you walk?" Tara asked.

"Yeah."

Ben helped Riley stand up, Riley limped over to his knapsack and took out a rope.

"I brought it along just in case." Riley stated.

"Riley, I don't think you should climb with that leg of yours." Abigail said nervously.

"It's a damn bite, not the end of the world." Riley assured.

Riley limped over to the window and tossed the rope, it landed over the latch. He began to carefully climb, when he was halfway up he suddenly felt lightheaded and weak. He released the rope and plummeted towards the ground, out cold.


	10. Lose

Ben caught Riley in his arms and rolled up his pant leg, both Abigail and Tara shrieked when they saw a bloody wound on Riley's right leg, Ben pointed out two fang marks buried under all the blood. Tara finally calmed herself and kneeled next to Riley's head. Ben threw off his coat and folded it in two, using it to pillow Riley's head.

"Is it poisonous, Ben?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah it is." Ben nodded.

"Ben, I don't feel so great." Riley moaned.

"I cannot say that we blame you." Ben shrugged his shoulders.

"Ben, what are we going to do?" Tara asked.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Ben muttered.

"Let me go." Tara suddenly said..

"No!" Riley cried.

"Tara, you're afraid of heights." Abigail reminded.

"Riley needs to be carried and Ben is the only one strong enough to do that, and you are the only one who knows first aid." Tara remarked.

"Don't listen to her, she's just as delirious as I am." Riley said quickly.

Ben looked down and nodded, Tara rose to her feet and began to climb again. Abigail turned her attention to Riley's wound, she went to her backpack and pulled out her first aid kit and removed a roll of bandages. She then took out some rubbing achlol and poured it over the wound, Riley cried in pain. Ben struggled to hold him still as he clutched Riley's hand in his own, he put his hand on his forehead. Tara had now reached the window and pushed it open, she tried to remain nice and quiet as she crossed the hall and snuck down the stairs. She came across her first set of lasers, she thought about it and then took the biggest risk she ever took. She climbed under the lasers as carefully as she could and successfully made it to the door, completey unharmed. She typed in the key number and disabled the security system, she then opened the doors.

"Come on!" Tara gestured.

Ben carried Riley inside the castle, Abigail followed close behind. They went into the King's Lodging room and laid Riley on a bed, Tara felt his forehead and realized he was burning up with fever.

"We've got to get him to a hospital." Ben said urgently.

"Great idea, Ben. Let me just call security to come and get him." Abigail said sarcastically.

"Then what can we do? Riley needs medical attention." Tara said urgently.

"Only three choices...Watch him die, take off his leg, or drain the poison." Abigail said simply.

"I won't watch him die!" Tara cried.

"Then we just drain the poison." Ben said reluctantly.

"I'll get the supplies." Abigail sighed.

Abigail went to her knapsack and suddenly began to panic, Riley suddenly let out a yell of pain. Tara and Ben held him down.

"What's going on, Abby?" Ben asked.

"I...I forgot the straw." Abigail said quietly.

"Do you have the knife?" Ben asked after a beat.

"Ben, you can't possibly-"

"Tara, it's either his leg or his life. If we wait the poison will spread and kill him!" Ben yelled.

"Okay." Tara nodded "Okay."

Ben removed his own belt and knotted it around Riley's leg, Abigail lifted the large knife. Riley tried to get up and get away but his efforts did no good, Ben took his hand and grasped onto it. Suddenly, the most terrifying sound of raw flesh being cut filled the room and the disgusting odor of infected skin filled the room. Tara felt tears run down her face as she listened to Riley yelling in pain, pretty soon it was too much to bare and she left.

"There...I'm done." Abigail finally annoucned.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked Riley.

"Okay. Aside from having my leg cut off." Riley said sarcastically.

"Where's Tara? We need to keep moving." Ben said to Abigail.

"Oh, she's probably in the hall. I'll get her." Abigail stated.

Abigail went into the hallway, but there was no sign of Tara. She quickly returned to the room as Ben was getting Riley ready to move.

"She's gone!" Abigail cried.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Riley asked.

"Riley, relax. We'll find her." Ben assured.


	11. The Return

Ben and Abigail were finally able to get Riley on his feet (or rather his foot). They went into the halls and saw Abigail was right, Tara was nowhere to be found.

"So we're locked inside an anicent castle, with a man with a leg amputation and stolen pieces from King Arthur's armor and a third of our crew is missing?" Ben asked to be sure, Abigail nodded.

"She's my cousin, Ben. If I call my Aunt and Uncle and say she's been abducted or worse then not only would they hate me but we'd be charged with murder if she never shows up." Abigail stated.

"We can rule out murder, no blood. However, a kidnapping..." Ben shrugged.

"Who else could still be here? The security guards had already armed the system. Whoever came in, came in after us." Abigail concluded.

"Which means we were being followed." Riley added.

Tara woke up, her forehead was bleeding and her body felt weak. She lifted herself up halfway and realized the room around her was dark, she also saw hammocks on both sides of the room. This is when she realized, she was in the dungeon. How did she get here? All she could remember was leaving the room and suddenly an iron pipe had hit her in the head.

"How's your head?" A figure asked in the shadows.

"Aside from a blow, I'm perfect." Tara said sarcastically.

"Need a hand up?" The figure asked.

"No Ian, I can stand on my own." Tara insisted.

Tara grunted slightly as she picked herself up, Ian Howe stepped out of the shadows and let out a sigh.

"You were not suppose to play games with Poole, Miss Chase. That was NEVER part of the deal." Ian remarked.

"You said you wouldn't hurt my cousin if I caught Ben doing something illegal. I have done that. I can fall in love with whoever I damn well please." Tara said solemnly.

"Out of curiousity...What has he done?" Ian asked.

"He dug up the graves of Guinevere and Arthur and stole some jewelery off of Arthur's armor. Which could count as a breach of peace, grave robbery." Tara continued.

"It could only get him ten years in jail. I need him to do more." Ian remarked.

"What more you could possibly want, Ian? Jail time is good enough for me, it should be enough for you." Tara stated.

"Benjamin Gates put me in jail for a crime I did not committ. It was a trap that I fell into. I am innocent until proven guilty. He, however, is guilty of every petty little thing that he has done. Speaking of jail, I still haven't thanked you for bailing me out. Your life's trust fund."

"Shove it or I will." Tara warned before turning away from Ian.

"You're right.Besides, I believe the first night I met you was...thanks enough." Ian smirked as he planted a kiss on Tara's neck.

"Not often you sleep with a blackmailer." Tara whispered.

"Not often do you enjoy it." Ian remarked as he moved his lips down Tara's shoulder.

"Look, can I go back upstairs or are you going to keep me here until doomsday?" Tara snapped suddenly.

"Let's get you cleaned up first." Ian said as he grabbed a rag and wiped the blood off of Tara's forehead.

"What am I suppose to tell them?" Tara asked.

"You got lost." Ian said simply.

"Who's to say that's not a lie." Tara muttered under her breath before walking away.

"Here, take my jacket. You're freezing." Ian wrapped his jacket around Tara.

"Stay down here. I'll get everybody away so you can get a head start." Tara ordered, she left Ian alone in the dungeon.

In the halls, Abigail and the boys were searching for Tara. Though Riley struggled due to the fact it was difficult to get around with just one leg. Suddenly, Tara came from the corner wearing Ian's jacket over her shoulders. Abigail sighed and ran to hug her, Tara returned the hug and then walked up to Riley and kissed him.

"You okay?" Riley asked, Tara nodded.

"Where did you get the coat?" Ben asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Abigail asked.

"I...got lost and I found the coat down the hall someways. I was cold." Tara said quietly.

There was a moment of silence...

"Well, we better keep going. Still got to find out about Morgause." Tara walked away.

"Ben, does that jacket look familiar?" Abigail asked.

"Not really." Ben followed Tara.

"Something about it." Abigail whispered before following Ben.


End file.
